


Seasons to Remember

by emeraldlilie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - Highschool, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Cas Comes Out of His Shell, Crowley's Not A Bad Guy, Destiel - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, John Loves His Sons, Lucifer Loves Castiel, M/M, Nice John, Other, Secret Relationship, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at his son Dean's football game, John Winchester thinks back on the past year and his family's relationship with the Novak brothers, especially Dean and Cas's bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first Supernatural story I thought of, I just thought it would be nice for John to not be a negligent, abusive, alcoholic for once. I did make him obtuse though. The length of time surprised me a bit and I didn't include all of the back story just because I wanted to keep it to what John saw and heard, but if you have any questions feel free to ask. I hope you enjoy a Nice!John story.

-Seasons to Remember-

John Winchester was beaming, his son had just received for a forty yard run. They were in touch down range and already up twenty points over the other team. With only three minutes left in the game one would think they would show mercy, but John knew Coach Crowley and he was not one for mercy. But John wasn’t with the other parents who were worried about the Coach’s ‘kick’em when they’re down’ methods, he knew these boys and they were the decent sort. While playing they might have been all in but the rest of the time you couldn’t find a more decent group of teenagers. Sure they had some rough spots, that quarterback Benny for example. He had a habit of knowing what he wanted and going for it, no matter what was in the way. He was also on of Dean’s best friends. John knew they’d had a few fights over the years, but they always had each others backs. Benny was the reason Dean was on the football team to begin with.

John knew the story, Dean had been hanging around after school, with no where to go and nothing to do and no intention of looking or trying. The backup receiver had just got his second ‘D’ making him ineligible to play and Crowley had been laying into everyone he could blame for it. In the meantime Benny had insisted on practicing and since no one else was willing to go near the Coach he convinced Dean to catch the ball for him. They’d played junior league together but after Mary died Dean hadn’t had much motivation to do any extra curriculars. John had to admit he hadn’t been to much of a help then either, it had taken everything he had and a bit more to keep it together right then, just to get up and go to work and remember to feed the boys. Bobby had been a big help, but Dean had lost motivation to do more than absolutely necessary, and if Benny hadn’t been there Dean wouldn’t of even been there that day.

The Coach walked out of his office to find his second string sophomore quarterback throwing seventy yards to a kid who wasn’t even on the team. The first thing he did was make sure Dean went to that school, the second was make sure he was passing his classes, the third was to offer him a spot on the team, then he asked his name. He didn’t take Dean’s word for his grades though, he knew the exact score Dean had in each class within fifteen minutes, five minutes after that he was telling Dean he had to improve by a letter grade in each class, his players were above average not tow-the-line students. He’s even arrange a tutor if needed. Dean had pulled his grades up and was on the team for the rest of the season, playing more games than not, and John had been just as proud when Dean looked up into the stands and waved at him and Sam.

John had never been sure what caused it, but the summer before junior year, before football practice began, Dean had threatened to drop out of school. He knew the end of sophomore year had been rough for Dean, but he never found out why, he hadn’t told Sam and Benny wasn’t talking. John liked to pick up his boys on the last day of school and after waiting for sometime with no sign of his son he went looking. He found Dean sitting in the stands by the football field talking to Coach Crowley, he couldn’t prove it but he thought Dean had been crying, and the Coach really wasn’t talking, he had a policy that conversations that happened between him and his players stayed between them, unless a true authority figure needed to get involved. That was the only thing that ever concerned John about the man, that he cultivated the loyalty of his players so much so that they felt they could trust him more than their own parents with some issues.

It had been a rough summer and until the day practice started Dean had raved about not being on the team and probably leaving school too. Benny had come for him that morning, drug him out of bed and John didn’t see him again until that evening when he showed up with two black eyes a cut on the lip and busted knuckles. He never said another word about dropping out, he made first string that year, wide receiver to Benny’s quarterback. He’d played in every game since. His grades did take a bit of a dip, and Crowley had been serious about the tutor. John had been surprised to open the door one evening and find the Novak boy on the other side.

The Novaks had moved in down the block at the end of the last school term. From what John knew they were brothers, the oldest Michael, the middle Gabriel, and the youngest Castiel, who was Dean’s age and in the same year. John didn’t pay any attention to the idle gossip in the neighborhood about them, he did pay attention to the police cars that pulled up at least once a week most of the summer taking Gabriel home. Michael would always be standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and there would be a fluttering curtain in an upstairs window. John could never quite figure that out, Gabriel seemed old enough to be properly arrested and never was, there seemed to be some arrangement with the police, which in his opinion wasn’t healthy, if he was acting out then being punished would be the best penalty, not a slap on the wrist and a ride home. He would see Michael in a suit most days, leaving in the morning and coming home in the afternoon, he drove a nice car, nothing flashy. Then there was Castiel, who he was never sure he saw until he had passed. The boy was a shadow of a ghost, pale and small, of course compared to his boys most others were small. But he seemed smaller, his head always down, his shoulders hunched over, his clothes seem too big for him, that was when he saw him. John was certain he never saw Castiel out of the house on his own, he was always with on of his brothers, usually in the grocery store, or Gabriel would be with him in town at the movies or shops. He was quiet as well, Michael and Gabriel would usually do the talking of they ran into each other, but every now and then they would force a few words from Castiel. John had been shocked at first to learn he and Dean were the same age and in a few of the same classes, though it wasn’t a large school and most of the students had multiple classes with each other.

Dean hadn’t told him that Castiel was coming over so John hadn’t been sure what to make of the boy at his door. He was soft spoken and shuffled his feet, though John heard him say ‘Dean’ and he raised his books up to show as an explanation and John thought he’d never seen bluer eyes on anyone in the moment, then Dean appeared behind him and invited Cas (what Dean called him) in and explained they would go up to his room to study. After Cas left that evening Dean explained that he was being tutored in English and History by Castiel. It had purely been Crowley’s doing in picking out his tutor, though John didn’t understand why Dean sounded so defensive about it. Twice a week Castiel showed up at his house, always polite, always quiet, never trying to exert himself forward, Dean would always show up a moment later and lead the way to his room. John had thought about having them study in the living room or kitchen but he doubted Castiel would be able to form two sentences with him and Sam and sometimes Bobby there. He wasn’t exactly sure how he was able to with Dean.

A few weeks in and Dean’s grades started to improve and Castiel started showing up on Saturdays. They didn’t always study either anymore. Dean had insisted on a Star Wars marathon one day after he found out Cas had never seen the movies. Darth Vader was dying in Luke’s arms when Gabriel and Michael showed up at his door. John couldn’t be sure but they seemed worried, Michael spoke calmly and evenly though, asking if Cas was still there, he hadn’t answered his phone recently. John led them into the living room where Dean and Cas sat on the couch, Sam splayed on the floor in front of them asleep, Benny in the arm chair nodding off. Cas was absorbed by the movie, leaned forward catching every line, Dean had the same smile on his face that he’d had all day. John was happy Dean had calmed down so much, and he thought a bit of it might be his friendship with Cas. They waited until the end of the movie to announce their presence and ask why Cas hadn’t responded to their calls. John was sure it was the loudest he’d ever heard the boy speak and was shocked by how deep and gravely his voice was. He had gotten annoyed at Gabriel’s constant texting and turned his phone to silent so he could watch the movies in peace. Michael shot Gabriel a look and Gabriel looked away sheepishly.

John invited them to stay for dinner. At first Michael insisted they couldn’t impose but John assured him that he was used to cooking for a football team, two more wouldn’t be a problem. Gabriel corrected him saying ‘three’, John had just assumed Cas was staying. Dean’s smiled widened, he knew when his sons friends had over protective parents that is was better just to treat it as a matter of course that the kid was welcome anytime and for as long as they wanted. Tacos, nothing fancy, easy to feed a large group, and Bobby showed up just as the meat was finished. It wasn’t a large dinning room but he’d gotten most of a peewee team in here before, slightly more cramped with teenagers and grown men but they fit well enough and everyone helped themselves. Michael relaxed a bit and Gabriel seemed o have a certain passion for food that was matched by Benny and Dean. Cas was into his second shell when Benny asked if he’d made a decision, Dean kicked him under the table, but his brothers were already giving their youngest their full attention. Cas explained that since he was hanging out around football practices he’d started helping the team in little ways, getting someone a towel or some water, picking up some stray balls. Coach Crowley had asked him to be a manager, he’d go to the away games. John couldn’t figure these two out, Michael smiled broadly and Gabriel had a look of horror flit across his face. Cas for his part seemed to ignore them and declared that he thought it would be nice to be officially part of the team. There was a permission slip to sign. Gabriel declared that he would be at every game, Cas sighed, Michael smiled, and Benny and Dean cheered.

John saw a bit more of the Novaks after that night. Gabriel true to his word was at every game, most of the town gave him a wide berth but he didn’t seem to notice, he cheered with the best of them. Michael and Bobby started having conversations when ever in each others company, but John knew Bobby had a trick to talking casually with almost complete strangers. He also only shared the information of these conversations when he thought it relevant. Like that the Novaks father was a senator and lived at the state capital, the only thing keeping him from rising higher was his many children, most did not share mothers. Castiel’s had been something of a sore spot with the family, even with the DNA test most weren’t happy about it, and, well Michael would only say it’d been rough. Which was one of the reasons they were here, and also explained why Gabriel was never properly arrested, though the late night trips home seemed to of stopped when the school term started. Dean even started going to their house sometimes.

John looked around his table on night and was truly grateful. His sons healthy, and as far as he could tell happy. His best friend, who had been a rock and a light during the worst time of his life. His neighbors, who he was quickly calling friends. He hadn’t realized how isolated he’d kept himself from the community before, but he’d started seeing faces that he hadn’t seen in years, having football parties on Sundays or going to them, boys or not. He knew he’d never marry again, there was no woman he could even imagine to share his bed with again, but he was content just the same, and he might even call himself ‘Happy’ again.

The football season ended, the holidays quickly came and went, Sam joined the basketball team, which Cas somehow got roped into managing as well, and John, Dean, and Gabriel were at every game again. Coach Rufus was no where near as strict as Coach Crowley and no one seemed to mind. And when Basketball ended Baseball began. Dean tried out, declaring he was restless, and made outfield, he was pretty good with a bat as well which surprised John because he couldn’t remember the last time his boys had played baseball. He was expecting Cas to be manager of this team as well but was pleasantly surprised when Dean told him that he’d tried out and made the team as well, though his brothers didn’t seem too happy about it. Apparently something had happened at Cas’ old school, but none of them were sharing. John noticed Gabriel didn’t cheer as loud at these games and Michael showed up to as many as he could.

They made it through the regular season and were just eligible for a run at the state title. John found out purely by chance that the first team they were going to play was Cas’ old school, this had a sobering effect on the Novaks as a whole, and Dean spent a great deal of time with the boy telling him that everything was going to be fine, that there was nothing to worry about. It wasn’t until after the game that John found out why the Novaks had moved in down the block. The team won, advanced to the next round, but he had heard the taunting from where he sat, all of it directed at Castiel. Cas didn’t react, hit three home-runs and got six outs, Baseball was definitely his sport. There was a brawl on the field in the seventh inning, John only wondered why it had taken so long.

There was a bus for the team, he and Sam had carpooled with Michael and Gabriel, who had recently acquired a SUV. The only issue was that they insisted on seeing the bus off before they left as well. It was Victor who found them, he was looking for Coach Crowley, who had somehow been forced onto the team as Assistant Coach, he screamed that Castiel was about to murder some kid from the other team. They found them behind the field, and John wasn’t prepared for the sight, Castiel Novak, who was thin in stature, hardly said two sentences in front of stranger, and a fleeting soft smile, was standing over two boys already in the fetal position and crying on the ground, he was pointing a blood splattered bat at a third, his eyes hard, and for a moment John really believed Cas might kill this kid. Dean was to the side, eyes wide, bruise spreading across his face, clearly as shocked as everybody else. None of this seemed to bother the boy being stared down though. He commented that it was so nice that Castiel had made so many new friends. Did they know his dirty little secret? How understanding and forgiving they must be. The coach from the other team appeared a second later with a concerned but not surprised look on his face, he told the two kids on the ground to get up and go shower. He acknowledged Michael and Gabriel and said ‘Hello’ to Castiel, Cas didn’t react. The man told him that he looked well and played on hell of a game today, that he’d heard he was doing well in school too and was very happy for him. John noticed the kid Cas was threatening had gone pale, his coach had a hand on his shoulder and was squeezing tightly. The coach told Cas that he’d like to hear from him himself sometime, no hurry though, but it was getting late and they should be going. Without a look back he walked the kid back toward the locker rooms, John wasn’t sure what had just happened but from the looks on their faces Michael and Gabriel did.

The bat dropped from Cas’ hand and his knees gave out, Dean caught him before he hit the floor. Dean wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller boy and whispered into his ear telling him that it was over, it was okay, everything was fine. Cas held onto Dean and screamed and cried into his shoulder. John didn’t mean to smile, but he was proud of his son, to care so much and help another person. He did notice Michael looking at him though, but the man had nothing to worry about, he wasn’t going to say anything about what had happened here. Crowley suggested that they take the boys home, when Cas was able, he had a bus full to get back himself. He looked back admiringly at Dean and Cas and lead Victor back to the rest of the team, John was sure he was never going to get used to that man.

It was on the way home that Michael explained to John what had happened, with Cas’ permission. Gabriel was driving and Sam was asleep in the passenger seat, Michael and John had taken the middle row, and Cas and Dean were asleep in the backseat, Dean’s arm around Cas. Firstly, that other coach was their brother, Lucifer, he and Michael had the same mother, and until the final school term of last year had been Cas’ legal guardian. Cas had been on the baseball team when the bullying started, Lucifer insisted on not stepping in and stopping it but encouraging Cas to defend himself. He had enrolled him in some martial arts classes but all that seemed to do was make him more patient and reserved. Lucifer insisted he didn’t know what started it and Cas wouldn’t ever say, but one day after practice Lucifer walked into the locker room to find several boys huddled on the floor bleeding saying it’d been Cas. He had found Cas stripped naked and bruised in the shower, with two fractured ribs and a severe gash on the back of his head oozing blood. The school had no choice, Cas wouldn’t defend his actions or say who had attacked him, they expelled him and Michael took custody of him. He actually hadn’t lived far from where they were now, but it was a small apartment and Gabriel was already crashing there. He felt the suburbs would be better, safer. Cas healed remarkably quickly and enrolled in school for the last two months. Michael and Gabriel were incredibly proud of how far he’d come in a year, but there was always that fear of someone hurting their brother again. John looked over his shoulder at Dean and Cas and told Michael that it was natural to worry, but from what he’d seen, Cas wasn’t going to let anyone do that to him again, besides he had good friends who would throw a punch for him if needed. Michael gave him that odd look again but Gabriel chimed in agreeing with him that Cas was lucky to of made such a friend. The team lost in the third round, no fault could be laid on anyone, someone had to win and someone had to lose, so it goes.

The summer came in like a lion, and the Winchester and Novak households were like one, with everyone coming in and out of them at all hours, no knocking, no asking, just being. It was fully normal for John to come home and find Cas and Dean fast asleep on the couch or in the backyard, or a note saying that Dean was spending the night at the Novaks, sometimes with Sam sometimes without. They did ask permission before taking off for a week on a camping trip, John was amused at the amount of worrying that Michael and Gabriel were doing. He tried to assure them that everything was going to be fine and the boys would come home safe and sound. He was slightly surprised that Benny wasn’t going with them, but Benny did have a job, Dean tended to just show up at Bobby’s to help whenever he needed some spending money.

John had been right about the boys coming home safe, but for reasons that Dean wouldn’t say Cas didn’t talk to him or come by for over a week. Dean cursed loudly in the middle of dinner one night, said he was going to the Novaks, left the house and didn’t come back until after midnight. John had called Michael to tell him that Dean was on the way over, that whatever had happened between the boys Dean was willing to face it now. Michael called him back an hour later saying that Dean and Cas were finally talking, but it might be awhile before everything was worked out. He also wanted John to know that Cas and Dean were equally at fault in their argument and the Novaks held no ill will toward Dean at all, John had gotten used to not fully understanding Michael. John didn’t ask what happened, he could tell that he and Cas had made up, or at the very least were speaking again, by the noticeable lack of tension in Dean’s shoulders. Sam followed him upstairs to his room and John heard their hushed voices behind Dean’s door as he went to bed himself.

He wasn’t surprised to see Castiel on his doorstep the next day, he was surprised when Sam snatched him by the wrist, leading him away from the house, saying there were some things that Cas needed to know about Dean, leaving John and Dean staring after them, then Dean came to and ran to catch up. John laughed, teenagers, their worlds were so complicated, anything could set them off or calm them down and everything was important to some degree.

Football tryouts came again and John wasn’t surprised to see Benny and Cas there to drag Dean from bed. It wasn’t until they were having breakfast and Dean kept leaning on Cas begging for more sleep that he noticed how tall and broad Cas was, and a summer outside had done wonders for his complexion, not as tall as Dean but close and he wasn’t hunched over anymore so his clothes looked like they actually fit him. He was still mostly soft spoken but he’d heard the boy halloo with the best of them over the summer. And those blue eyes could shine when he smiled. The rest of the summer was a routine of football practice, afternoon swims followed by naps, and dinners where anybody stopped by and everyone was welcome.  
When school started Dean continued to study with Cas during the week, Cas continued managing the team, and Friday nights the Winchester and Novak squad cheered from the stands for a winning team.

That’s where John was now, one minute left on the clock and defense had taken the field, Sam had gone down to the side lines to talk to his friends and John looked along the benches to see Cas giving Dean a bottle of water and a towel, Dean beamed at him. John felt his eyes widen and his jaw go slack as Dean grabbed Cas around the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He froze, not quite believing his eyes. He heard the whistles first, not the ref’s but the team, and the calls to get a room, and the laughter, John was in defensive parent mode before he saw the smiles from those around Dean and Cas and saw they didn’t mean harm to his son. Michael was beside him asking if he was alright. John considered it for a moment, the missing pieces falling into place, he looked at his son smiling and laughing. He was okay, he was hurt that Dean didn’t feel he could trust him with this, considering the number of people around him who didn’t look at all surprised at the sight, but yeah, he loved his sons and only wanted the best for them. The whistle blew and the game was over, Crowley was doused with a cooler of Gatorade, and Dean wrapped Cas in his arms. John noted with some amusement that it was Cas who looked up in the stands at them. John smiled and waved at him, and those blue eyes shined under the stadium lights. Gabriel laughed and slapped him on the back, welcoming him to the pain of dating teenagers. Michael assured him that it wasn’t that bad, and Bobby asked him again if he was fine. Dean, who was lost and drifting after his mother died, who had wanted to leave everything he knew and loved behind, had found something to hold on to, someone who made him happy and calm, John didn’t think he’d ever get the whole story but he had what he needed. His sons were healthy and happy and loved, and that’s really all that mattered.

~fin~


End file.
